Granmamare Wakens
Personality Granmamare is very elegant-- a trait that goes hand in hand with her naturally tranquil aura. She is the epitome of patience and tolerance, and very, very rarely does she show pain, remorse, or anger. Kindhearted and easy-to-please, Granmamare is a very easy to talk to woman. With that being said, she can have her moments. Since she usually smiles, some people don't expect her to be able to be angry, though she easily can be. Her anger, however, is laced with tolerance and forgiveness. 'Mamare puts others above herself, but instead of seeking the happiness of one individual, she generally tries to seek out the happiness of the group. Inside Granmamare is also a hidden eagerness that comes out when she gets to know a person. A child at heart, she loves to learn about what makes other people happy. Being near water makes her very happy, since she lived so close to it for so long. There's no doubt in my mind that anyone who searched her out would find her somewhere where a pool of water was. Since grade school, her name has been conveniently shortened to 'Mamare'. 'Mamare has an uncanny ability to learn how to love and respect another person, which has brought her incredible fortune. Never taking anything for granted, she has a firm belief in destiny, and the phrase "What will be, will be." Background Canon There's not much canon information about 'Mamare. It can be assumed that she and Fujimoto, her husband, met long ago. After they fell in love, the two of them created their cute, aquatic offspring that resembled pretty goldfish. Brunhilda, the eldest of her sisters, inherited most of the magic that Granmamare had to pass to her precious children. After giving life to her many children, Granmamare disappeared across the ocean and became known as the Goddess of Mercy towards sailors and other people out to sea. A slight blunder in Fujimoto's daily routine let Brunhilda escape his sight and meet Sosuke, a five year old who takes a liking to her immediately. While on the surface, Brunhilda takes in the blood of a human (Sosuke), and takes on a new name: Ponyo. When Fujimoto recaptured Ponyo, she used her own powerful magic to try and become a human like Sosuke. With the aide of the human's blood, she began sprouting arms and legs. Fujimoto restrained her and kept her from changing form. He did this for her because no life on the planet could be both human and use magic at the same time. Ponyo's existence alone pulled the moon towards the Earth at an alarming speed. Fujimoto decided that it would be a good idea to summon Granmamare, so that she could help him decide what would be best to do. Ponyo, however, doesn't have time to wait for Granmamare to be summoned. She breaks out of the aquatic hold her father used to restrain her and releases his magic to help her become a human. She leaves and finds Sosuke during a tsunami caused by her abrupt actions. After she and Sosuke are settled in, Fujimoto meets with Granmamare. Here is where we see her for the first time. She appears to him, unalarmed and calm towards the rather desperate situation, and calms him down with a gentle touch and a bold suggestion. "Why not just let Ponyo be human?" They agreed a test would decide the fate of their precious child by the hand of Sosuke. In the morning, the Tsunami has left only Sosuke's home above water. Together, Sosuke and Ponyo sail to find where his mother went (she left the night earlier and didn't come back as she promised). Granmamare went to visit Sosuke's mother where she was assisting the elderly, and spoke with her through the night and into the day regarding the fates and futures of their children. After Ponyo and Sosuke arrive, Granmamare speaks briefly with each of them, assuring Sosuke's love Ponyo. He passes the test, and Granmamare looms creepily assists them in their return to the the surface. AU!Canon Granmamare was born to a sailor and his loving wife as their only child named after the Goddess of Mercy. They had a ritual of gathering Granmamare's blessings before any sea excursions. In the absence of her father, 'Mamare grew quite close to her mother, who's magical abilities (while well hidden for most of 'Mamare's childhood) seemed to be the most powerful- after all, her mother attended and graduated from Hogwarts. Her father, when he was home, and her mother told 'Mamare stories of the sea, and all its magical creatures-- tales of a legendary castle where children went to school and learned how to ride broomsticks and make potions. She grew up on these stories, taking in every word with an eagerness that she kept with her throughout her life. Every now and again, her parents vowed that she would go there, someday, though Granmamare never truly believed it. The thought of it was fun, though. Despite her half blood, 'Mamare attended muggle school with other children her age. Publicly, she was known for her elegance and perception, but to close friends and young children, she was known for her father's stories that she could retell with such an active imagination that people sometimes would truly believe her. ‘Mamare, in the end, seemed to bring everyone together like a magnet, though there were no favorites. She, like other girls her age, kept a close group of friends that she trusted with her secrets or problems, though they were very few. Everyday following school activities, she would report home to witness and learn magic from her mother in secret. ‘Mamare inherited her mother’s wand, something she still uses to this day, should she need to. She would mostly cast charms- a spell to make light, to move something by levitation, and tickling from a distance, but since then, the list has grown a bit larger to things that would help her mother as she grew older and weaker. It was during her high-school years that she met Fujimoto Wakens, a man who never went out of his way to create bonds and friendships. When he did something about him seemed to push them away. After watching him for a short while, she was finally able to put a word to what he was: socially awkward. After a year passed, however, each interaction grew cute. She could see more and more of him trying to make friends, and certainly he had the abilities to do so, but the first step was always tough. It was in that way that ‘Mamare began to date Fujimoto. Everyday, she grew more infatuated with him- he was simply a darling, and she loved him with every fiber of her being. The year after they graduated, Fujimoto proposed to her, and they were wed. They both decided that they wanted a baby—they wanted children and a family. Within their first year of marriage, Granmamare was pregnant. After five happy months, however, the baby stopped breathing inside Granmamare’s womb and died. To say it was devastating towards the Wakens was an understatement- for Granmamare, who had never in her life experienced the death of someone so close to her, the death woke up a more somber side. She expressed real pain until she could not bear to be upset any longer. After a year of recovery, they attempted pregnancy a second time to much success: a beautiful, baby girl who was named Brunhilda. Together, they lived peacefully for five long and happy years. It was during these years that 'Mamare's mother took notice to her daughter's love of children, and summoned forth an idea. On Granmamare’s 26th birthday, her mother told her again of Hogwarts. At first, the idea of being away from her beloved Fujimoto and her precious Brunhilda was enough to keep her from even considering leaving, Over time, however, it was given more thought. It was an experience—an opportunity to see what her father had once told her in far off stories of her childhood. It was an opportunity to help people understand themselves. And just like that, a letter with a strange seal on it flew in through her opened window. An offer for a life changing experience at Hogwarts. It was just like magic. Relationships character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks Trivia Fill in the blanks See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.